


A New Misson

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post Rogue One, Pre A New Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: Ezra and Chopper are sent on a secret mission for Senator Mon Mothma.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & C1-10P| Chopper
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue and Mission Breifing

The Rebel fleet had just arrived from Scarif, unfortunately, Princess Leia and the plans were not one of them. After what's left had been accounted for, they held a memorial service to honor the heroes who gave their lives for the Rebellion. While that was going on, Senator Mothma was called away by one of the Rebels monitoring the radios, he had just received a message from the Tantavie IV, Princess Leia's personal Blockade Runner. The message read, "Caught in tractor beam of a Star Destroyer, dispatching plans in escape pod over the planet Tatooine." Senator Mothma was very troubled by this, so she thought about who to send, she looked at all of the ships, and made up her mind.

Ezra's POV:  
I was currently tuning up my personal ship, the Gauntlet. I was working on it before I was whisked away on the Ghost for the Battle over Scarif. After the memorial service, I resumed work on the Gauntlet. i was almost done anyway. I finished with the tune up and had just put my tools away when my com went off, "Lt. Cmdr. Bridger, please meet me in the War Room ASAP." I finished putting my tools away, quickly got cleaned up, and made my way to meet Seantor Mothma. Reaching her, we both saluted each other, "What may I do for you, Senator?" I asked, politely, she just sighed, I have a mission for you and you alone, I'll show you the message that we received about 25 minutes ago. After watching her message, I took a deep breath, "When do I leave?" I asked, seriously, she looked at me, "Immediately. Is your ship good to go?" She asked me, I nodded, "Yes it is." I confirmed. "Permission to speak freely, Senator?" I asked, she gave me her blessing, "I don't want to go alone, may I take Chopper along as backup?" I asked, she nodded. "One more thing" I added, "If I go off without Hera knowing, she'll have my head when I get back, may I inform her of my mission?" I asked, she agreed, "You may inform General Syndulla, everybody else but your droid stays in the dark, understand." She said, I nodded, "Yes, ma'am" I responded, "Dismissed." She said, we saluted, and I quickly made my way to get ready for the mission.


	2. Take-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra informs Hera and the mission begin

Ezra's POV:  
I quickly made my up the ramp of the Ghost, were I saw Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper just sitting in the Common Room, "C'mon Chop, we got a mission, just you and I, go to the Gsuntlet, and get her ready for takeoff, I will brief you en route." I ordered, and he rolled out to perform his tasks. I then ran to my room and grabbed my Lightsaber, blaster, helmet, and credits. I then looked to Hera, "Hera, may we speak in private, please?" I asked, and she nodded, "Let's go to my room." She said and we made our way their. Once inside, she both locked the door and made her room sound proof. She then turned to me, "What's going on, love?" She asked quietly, curiosity etched over her features, I took a breath, "About 30 minutes ago, Yavin received a message from the Tantive IV, Princess Leia's ship. She had been caught in the tractor beam of an Imperial Star Destroyer. She had sent the plans to the Death Star inside an escape pod and jettisoned it over the planet Tatooine. I was tasked with retrieving the plans and coming back to Yavin without the Empire noticing. I didn't want to go alone so I asked if it was okay to take Chopper along with me, and Senator Mothma agreed. Furthermore, I asked if it was okay to share this information with you, and she also gave me her blessing, but she made it clear that Zeb and Sabine were to stay in the dark about it." After I finished, Hera proceeded to throw her arms around me, "Be careful, Ezra. You know how dangerous Tatooine is, make sure that you and Chopper come back in one piece." She finished and released me from her grip. "I have to go." I said, and she nodded. Then, I made my way to the Gauntlet. Once inside, Chopper asked me what's going on, and I explained our mission as we made our way to the wastelands of Tatooine.


End file.
